Heroes of the Past
by fairystail
Summary: Ever noticed how every chosen one or hero has enough bad luck that walking through a town would get them attacked? What if the reason was that all of them was a reincarnation of the same person and the next reincarnation was Harry Potter? Points if you can guess each past life :)
1. Chapter 1

Just an idea i had while trying to overcome my other writing blocks.

Essentialy this is a form of crossover where in past lives Harry was famous RPG heroes eg like in elderscrolls. The only requirement for him to have a hero as a past life is that it must come from a game and the game must start of with either character creation or the option to choose between several characters (more than 2) I am happy to take suggestions.  
Also for those worried about overpowered Harry he will gain the memories but that is it. He will not gain the power of a dragonborn from skyrim or anything like that and also while he may have the memories he does not have an eidetic memory so to remember something including his skills he will need to kickstart the memory some how. A way to kick start a memory would be to see someone from a past life or if he had a memory of hunting a dragon then a dragon would kickstart that memory.

I am taking suggestions for past lives :D

* * *

Harry hated his life. Every year something would go wrong. He would be attacked by a troll, A killer basilisk would go on the loose, dementors and a convicted murderer would attack in Hogwarts and finally his name would come out of the Goblet of Fire. Worst part of all no one believed him when he said he did not enter, not even his best friends. Every single person in Hogwarts thought he was nothing more than an attention seeking brat and that he wanted to enter a tournament that would most likely end in his death.

Harry had been kicked out of the Gryffindor common room by all of his ex-friends and was wandering around the castle for a place to sleep. After walking around for an hour harry came to a door on the seventh floor. A door that had never been there before.

Harry curiously walked over and opened the door hoping there would be a bed or a friend inside.

stepping through the door Harry was surprised at what he saw. He was no longer in the castle he was outside in an area with a grayish-yellowish sky. On Stone of black and red in a style that made Harry think of hell. Ugly rocks were pocking out of the ground and there was giant sacks of pus coming out of them. In the middle of a rock free clearing was two things. A giant, plush bed and what appeared to be a very beautiful female demon.

The demoness had purple skin, huge black ram horns sticking out of her head, a scaly black tail, purple fire instead of hair, and the only form of clothes she had was a pair of fur leggings.

"Greetings young one it has been so long" the demoness purred. Harry just gawked. the demoness pouted playfully "don't tell me you forgot about me."

"Wh-who are y-you? Wh-where am I?" Harry finally stammered out.

The demoness smirked if it was not for the fact she was a demon Harry would have thought it was a kind look. "Hmmm and here you said we were friends" she said back to pouting "maybe I should help you remember all the time we spent together" she said suggestively.

Harry turned bright red "Y-y-you m-must h-have me m-mixed up with s-some one else" he stammered nervously.

"Oh no I know exactly who you are young one and I remember how you made me promise to call you a friend. I remember how you a mere mortal given the oppurtunity to have a wish granted by a demon with no risk to yourself wished only for a friend. I must say I was surprised, many have made deals with me all of them around money, power or pleasure none of them have asked for the friendship of a demon except you" the demoness said almost sadly. "And then after years of friendship of you actually spending the time to know me and I to know you you disappear. You stop showing up in my realm and I hear tales that you died, but that did not make any sense. I am a demon and bound to you by our deal If your soul had passed on to the land of the dead then I would have known. I searched for you but i eventually gave up after a millenia of searching. Then one day after making another contract and damning another mortal's soul to eternity in hell I hear a rumour. A rumour of a soul that has been recycled over and over again. A soul that is to live life after life never to know the peace of heaven or the torture of hell. How as every world and every time need's a chosen one a special being to shape fate, a special one of a kind soul. Your soul."

"You think I am a special being who has lived hundreds of lives, who has made a deal with a demon and has shaped the fate of every world in existence?" Harry asked as if she was crazy.

The demoness smiled sadly "I am sorry young one I know that it is hard to believe but this is the truth I can see that you share the same soul as the one who made the deal with me. Never before have i heard of a soul being re-used but here it is that makes me believe you are in fact the one I used to call friend. If you do not remember this then I will make you remember" as she said that the demoness waved her hand and black and purple fire came down from the sky striking Harry, covering him in the cursed flames.

Harry was in extreme pain. The flames did not burn him but images, thoughts, memories were running through his head at a pace to fast to let him concentrate on any of them. As each new memory passed through his mind the pain grew and grew until eventually Harry James Potter passed out.

While Harry was unconscious the memories kept running through his head in the form of dreams. He had a dream of meeting the demoness, a dream of being called a sire and vault hunter, a dream of becoming known as the Grey Fox, a dream of gambling in an apocalyptic wasteland and many more dreams each as different as the last.

After a while Harry woke up to find himself on the floor with his head on the lap of the sleeping demoness. the demoness stirred awake as Harry pulled himself off her lap.  
"You have gotten soft Lilith" Harry said smirking.

"So your memories have returned young one" Lilith said smiling.

"How did you find me?"

'It seem's that this room has powerful magic in it that summons whatever the user desires. What was it that you desired?" Lilith asked.

"I just wanted a friend and a place to sleep" Harry said quietly.

Lilith frowned at that "You are a human with a kind soul how is it that I am the only one to call you friend?"

Harry then explained everything about how he had been entered in the Tri-Wizard tournament against his will and how everyone shunned him and thought him an attention seeker. By the end of the story Lilith was scowling, Harry found it a little amusing and it made him smile that the cold hearted demoness got angry over how people treated him.

"How dare they treat you like that! some friends they are" she growled out angrily.

"Lilith calm down they are of no concern now" Harry said touching her shoulder for support.

at his touch she visibly calmed "You are correct young one. so shall we use the bed?" she asked suggestively causing Harry to blush. "Relax young one it is nice to see that you are innocent once more. You lost too much to the war last time. now come to bed" Lilith said leading Harry to the bed and to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is an update if you like it great if not I'm not fussed this is a side project compared to my other stories so I am honestly not trying as much with it.

_mental speach_

**Ancient tongue (essentialy all non english will be considered this)**

* * *

The next morning in the Great Hall Harry ignored all the stares everyone was giving him.

"Are you finally going to admit you entered yourself in the contest Potter" came the spiteful voice of Ron Weasley.

Harry sighed "Ron I get into enough life and death situations every year why would I enter myself in a tournament where people die?"

"Because you're an attention seeking prat" Weasley spat.

_"Nice friend you have there young one"_ Lilith said from inside the boy's soul. How Lilith ended up in Harry's soul was that in an effort to keep an eye on him before he left for breakfast Lilith possessed the young wizard while still leaving him in control.

"Honestly Harry you should just admit the truth everyone knows you entered yourself in to the tournament there is no point in lying" Hermione said primly.

"And everyone knew I was the heir of Slytherin, Snuffles was guilty and Snape was trying to steal the stone. Maybe just maybe I am innocent." Harry growled out.

Hermione just shook her head condescendingly before walking away with Weasley.

_"I can't believe I had friends who would die for me and I would die for them yet those two some how got given the same title it makes me sick" _Harry shuddered.

_"Just ignore them young one they are not worth your time. What is worth your time however is finding a way to win this tournament do you have any ideas?"_

Harry thought about it for a few minutes before responding. _"The first thing I am going to have to worry about is practicing battle magic. Since people have died in this tournament I will need to re-learn how to defend myself. To do that I will have to make sure I am familiar with some offensive spells, defensive spells, have the correct foci and catalysts required and it would be a good idea to increase my physical fitness. What do you think Lilith?" _Harry asked the demoness.

_"Hmm from what I remember when we first met you were particularly fond of electrical based spells so that would be a good place to start. though your wand while capable of finesse would not be powerful enough for those spells to do any damage so you need to acquire yourself a staff of some kind. I am sure in one of your many past lives you would have learnt how to fight with weaponry so I suggest you find a way to re-learn that It will be immensely easier for you you just need to jog your memory so to speak. Unfortunately I do not know anything about defensive spells as being a demon of great power and cunning I have never needed to learn them." _Lilith told him almost ashamed.

Harry thought about this as he made his way to his classes.

Classes that week were...interesting. in his first Potions class everyone was asked to make a restorative draught and without paying attention Harry made one that was twice as potent as it should have been. In Charms he entered into a debate with Professor Flitwick about how with a small change of the feather weight charm that would actually make items heavier you could slow an opponent down in a duel or even use it on your clothes and self to help train your body. In Transfiguration while he was not outstanding he seemed to gain quick grasp of every new spell and could perform it by the end of the lesson. In Herbology he could name several common and rare uses of every plant. The only two classes which Harry had not improved in were Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. Divination because he was not a seer and was thinking of dropping the class. Care of magical Creatures because all of the animals instantly shied away from him.

Hermione was angry at how well Harry was doing in his classes and several times accused him of cheating.

Finally the weekend arrived and with it Harry planed to sneak out of Hogwarts and make his way to Diagon alley to shop for necessary objects.

_"And how do you expect to get to Diagon Alley young one?" _Lilith asked on saturday morning.

Harry smirked as he stood outside the hidden room and entered it thinking about how he needed to get to Diagon Alley. As he walked through the door Harry was unsurprised to find himself in the Leaky Cauldron.

Moving quickly and casually Harry made his way to Gringotts.

**"I would like to withdraw some money from the Potter vault please" **he said as he walked up to a teller.

The goblin Harry was talking to starred at the young boy with his mouth wide open in shock.

**"Is something wrong?" **Harry asked confused.

**"You speak the ancient tongue!" **the goblin finally managed to say.

**"Well yeah I learnt it ages a..." **harry trailed off when he realised that he learnt the tongue from a dwarf. A race that has been extinct for more than a thousand years. **"Anyway can I please make a withdrawal?" **Harry asked again.

**"Certainly Mr Potter right this way please." **Harry followed the goblin to a private room and was left alone to wait for his account manager.

"Good evening Mr Potter my name is Griphook I am the account manager for the Potter family" a goblin said as he walked in.

**"Good evening Griphook it is a pleasure to meet you and please just call me Harry" **Harry said shaking the goblins hand.

The goblin merely raised an eyebrow at the human speaking the Ancient tongue before responding **"And how may I help you today Harry?"**

**"Well I need to make a large withdrawal and if you could help I need to make several unique purchases and was wondering if you could point me in the right direction?"**

**"What sort of purchases would you require?"**

**"I need to purchase a staff or have one made. I need a full set of armour preferably dragon or basilisk hide. I need several glass daggers enchanted to return to the throwers hand. I will need the boots of the armour to be enchanted to be silent. I need a few books on soul bonds and summoning rituals, a book on Animagi and a book on enchanting. Finally I need the pockets of my robes, armour, bag and trunk to all be linked together into a pocket dimension that only I can access."**

Griphook thought about this for several minutes trying to figure out how to eventually respond. **"There is a wand crafter in knockturn Alley by the name of Harrows he may be able to craft a staff for you. The books and armour can easily be sorted out as well if you go to Grey Falcons Armor here on Diagon Alley. The pocket dimension in your well pockets however will cost you several thousand galleons and may I ask why you wish for the daggers to be made of glass?"**

**"let's just say I have my reasons and leave it at that" **Harry said smirking.

**"very well I will send a message to Flourish and Blotts and get your books ready. I will let Harrows and Grey Falcon know that they will have to come here for the payment. I will get a few goblins to look at your pocket dimension and if you do not mind I would like to try crafting the glass daggers myself."**

**"Thank you Griphook in that case I will be on my way."**

...

in Harrows Wands Harry was treated to a surprise. Instead of boxes and boxes of wands like in Olivander's there was raw materials lying haphazardly about the place.

"What are ya after?" asked a tall, thin almost skeletal man from behind the shop counter.

Harry manoeuvred himself through the mess "I want you to craft me a staff."

The man raised an eyebrow at that before asking "and what materials will you be using?"

harry pulled three vials out of his pockets the first one was filled with a pinkish-orang like fog, the second vial was filled with a deep blue liquid and the third looked to be filled with liquid silver. "These three vials and I want there to be some Thunderbird feathers dipped in this vial" here Harry gestured to the third vial "for the core. Also for the core i want this vial used" here Harry gestured to the blue vial "and for the wood I would like some wood from Donar's Oak also known as Thor's Oak and I want the wood soaked in the fog from the first vial."

the man nodded "interesting and what are in these three vials of yours?"

Harry smirked "The first is fog from the Fade it is a realm filled with magic and has very interesting effects on magical items. The second is a potion that is made to replenish a persons magical core I believe that it will help to increase the power of my spells. Lastly the third vial is filled with mercury I hope that it will help to conduct the electrical magic from the Thunderbird's feathers and while metal is usually a poor choice in magic because of it's rigidness mercury as a liquid should counter that problem."

The man took the three vials "It will be ready in a few hours and the five hundred galleon fee will be charged to your Gringotts's account wether the staff is usable or not now get out."

...

In Grey Falcon's Armour Harry grinned the place felt nostalgic to the young wizard.

"Greetings how can I help you today?" asked the shop keeper who looked to be a young woman of about twenty though Harry could detect a glamour over her.

"Hello Madam I am looking to get some custom armour made for myself" Harry said politely.

"Of course sir any specifications?"

Harry smirked "I would like it to be made completely from a black werewolf hide, I want it to be enchanted to make no sound, have a invisibility enchantment or something similar, I want it to have the featherweight charm so it won't constrict my movements, I wish for there to be a summoning feature so I can automatically equip it from anywhere instantly. And as for the design it is to be full body, have a cowl and cloak and I want the only part of my body to be seen to be my eyes. I would also like it to have temperature control charms, anti-odor charms, a glamour so that while I wear it it looks like I am wearing normal wizards robes when desired and finally size changing charms so I don't grow out of it. is this doable?"

The woman whistled appreciatively "the only person who asks for armour that specialized knows what he likes. May I ask why you want this?" she asked curiously.

Harry smirked "Wizard robes are useless in a battle because they are easy to grab on to. A werewolf hide armour would be great because all else a werewolf in a nocturnal predator and thus excellent for hiding in the dark. I wish for armour based on stealth because raw strength and power are useless if you can not detect the enemy. I want the glamour and summoning cham because lot's of people are playing games with my life and i don't want them to be aware when I push back. And Finally I always wanted a proper cloak" Harry finished with a smirk.

The woman nodded in appreciation "excellent points but what's to stop e from selling the information Mr Potter?"

"Because" Harry said idly "then i would tell people that Madam Falcon is a forest elf."

Madam Falcon burst into laughter, clutching her sides and barely being able to stand "eight hundred years and a little boy is the one to figure it out. Eight hundred years" she gasped.

"And you don't look a day over twenty."

Madam Falcon smirked "flattery will get you everywhere Mr Potter and since you will keep my secret for me I promise you that your armour will not disappoint."

"Thank you Madam Falcon is there any other enchantments that you can recommend?"

Madam Falcon shuddered "I am in my early nine hundred's call me Luthiel and I suggest the Spider Walk enchantment it allows one to walk on walls and even roofs."

"Thank you Luthiel you have been a great help. If you send a notice to Gringotts's they will give you the money for the armour also if I will be calling you Luthiel then it is only right for you to call me Harry."

Luthiel smiled "Very well Harry now if you don't mind I have work to do I will send you a message when it is done."

...

Harry's staff was...interesting. It looked to be a pice of wood that had been roughly ripped of a tree. It was not smooth or detailed like you would suspect it was ugly, harsh and very dangerous in design. As soon as Harry touched it electricity started sparking all over him and the staff there was no doubt in his mind. The staff would work and it would work well.

* * *

fs70/i/2012/059/5/6/nightingale_armor_w_by_ this is the armour though unfortunatly I could not find an adequate male version.

Also I like glass weapons so there.


End file.
